


Not a Magical world

by AnlenMey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnlenMey/pseuds/AnlenMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle dosen't really see herself as a witch - but only as Muggle with benefits. That's what she tells herself when she starts dating a Muggle. Well, at least she thinks he's a Muggle. <br/>This is the story of a young witch trying to live the normal life, with magic and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Magical world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Long time no see.  
> This idea just popped my head tonight, and i wondered if you think I should develop it. This is just a little taste, of course, but just think of the general idea. Let me know whether you liked it or not, so I'll know if I should continue (or not ).  
> Thanks for everything!  
> Meytal

April 28th, 2015

'This World contains magic, but even so - it isn't magical.'  
That's what Michelle always told herself when she tried to decide whether or not she should use magic. This time, it was just about using Lomos.  
She was laying in Jacob's arms in the middle of the night, with him snoring behind her. She was positive that even if she didn't need to pee so badly, the loudly noises would have kept her awake anyway.

'I should have never started dating a Muggle' she thought angrily. She just wanted to use 'Lumos' in order to see her way to the bathroom. Her apartment was so dark at night, and without a little bit of light she was sure to fall on the floor. Even so - her bladder was about to explode, and she would rather crawl on the floor than to wait another minute.

She unfolded Jacob's arms from around her gently, and quietly tried to get off the bed. She glanced at her wand on the nightstand, so tempted to use it, but contained the urge, and started taking stumbled steps toward the bathroom. Once there, and without as many accidents on the way as she thought, she sighed happily, sitting on the stool with a huge smile on her face. 'Who would have thought that peeing can make someone so happy?'

Happy, and more than proud of herself for not using magic - she walked confidently toward the bed and only fell once.

The second she covered herself with the warm blanket, Jacob took her closer to him and hugged her tightly. She Smiled a warm smile, thinking that dating a Muggle isn't such an awful thing after all, even if he snores. She fell asleep as his sons became a relaxing music to her ears.

Michelle Green was a normal witch. Well, it depends who you ask. She thought of herself as quite normal. Michelle was 23 - young, beautiful, extraordinarily smart and most of all - a very talented so you know - not every witch and wizard in the United Kingdom learned in Hogwarts. Quite the contrary, actually. Most of them learned in little, almost ordinary schools near their homes. Those schools were meant to those who aren't into leaving their houses for the whole year, and for those who wanted that their magical identity to wouldn't be their only one. Hogwarts, on the other hand, was home for whom wanted to be a wizard - and nothing more.

As a child, Michelle never told her parents that she was a witch. She never told them about the first day of 4th grade, when they divided the school into two, and told her that she belongs at the magical part.

For the naked, unmagical eye, the school wasn't divided. No one knew what happened when the classroom door shuts. No one knew about Spells lessons - everyone thought it was English literature - Potions was listed as science class and Defense Against The Dark Arts was listed as Mathematics.

Everything seems ordinary for anyone who was ordinary.

Every once in a while they needed to Obliviate a wondered student, but it was only in the name of remaining safe.

She never told anyone who wasn't a part of the magical world that she was a witch. Hell, she thought of herself as a Muggle with benefits. Sure, she could cast spells and make potions, she was even rather good at that - but she was equally good in playing the trumpet and dancing. Therefore - she saw no need to tell anyone about her magical powers. Only her sister, who also was her closest friend, knew that she's a witch. That was about to change.

April 29th, 2015

"Michelle, wake up! We'll be late for work!" Michelle turned away to the other side of the bed, half opening her eyes to see Jacob trying to pull his shirt with one hand, while grabbing his phone. She sighed heavily, tired for the lack of decent sleep over the last few weeks, but knew she must get ready - she was probably needed in the Yard. Both Jacob and Michelle worked at the Scotland Yard, as Criminology interns - which basically said that they need to follow detectives around, and help whenever they can. The only difference was that Michelle worked with other wizards, on cases that probably contained magic, or at least when the person involved was a wizard.  
"What time is it?" She managed to mumble while rubbing her eyes.  
"Half after seven," he answered nervously. "I told Dan I'll be there before eig- Dan! Hi! Listen, I go-" Jacob vanished into the kitchen, probably trying to give Dan, his head detective, some lame excuse as to why he'll be late.

Michelle started dressing up pretty quickly so Jacob would think that she is late, too, but she just planned to apparate to the closest building after Jacob would leave. It wasn't as if Jacob would wonder why she isn't coming with him - they wouldn't take the risk that someone would see them arriving together.

"Are you coming?" She heard him yelling from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes to the eternal stress Muggles always seemed to be in, and used her wand to make herself a perfect braid. Stashing away her wand in the sleeve of her coat, she went to the kitchen and witnessed Jacob trying to clean his shirt from the coffee he spilled on it.

"Fuck! Well, I'll just have to stay with my coat the entire day." His annoyance fade away when he saw Michelle enter the room with her elegant clothes and her hair so tightly pulled into a long braid. "You look amazing," he kissed her lightly and gave her a warm smile before opening the door.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she winked and exit the apartment, followed by him. They walked quickly each to their own cars, and kissed goodbye.

Michelle stayed seated in her warm car before apparating to Dacre Street. On one of her many trains of thoughts, the wondered if dating a Muggle was the right choice after all. She liked Jacob a lot. He was special - funny, charming, smart and sexy. He made her feel protected in a world she never felt safe in. But he was a Muggle - which meant that she can't honestly be herself around him. She can't even cast a Lumos in the middle of night, for God sakes!

For a moment in the car, Michelle tried to decide what's more important - everyday's magic, or Jacob's warm embrace. The only thing that came out of it, was that she decided it was too soon to decide. Maybe she shouldn't have cast a spell to clean his coffee stain. Oh well - work awaits.


End file.
